<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by TheAristophanes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249216">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAristophanes/pseuds/TheAristophanes'>TheAristophanes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Congratulations Technoblade, Potato war, Potatoes, Sun Tzu, The Potato War Trilogy, Victory, the king - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAristophanes/pseuds/TheAristophanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with two crowns stands on a hill, overlooking his work.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The end of the Potato Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands on a hill, the sun bearing down upon him as he watches over his fields of green, beneath the leaves, their modified stems producing a dirt brown spud. Two gold crowns shimmer in the light, placed neatly upon his head with an unimaginable grace. Behind him, his friends and allies are looking at him with exhausted smiles.</p><p>'<em>He's been fighting for so long.</em>' their eyes silently whisper to one another.</p><p>From the crowd, a man emerges with a dark suit and ocean deep blue skin. He takes his place second yo the man with the crowns, and his fatigued voice croaks, "You won."</p><p>The two crowned man didn't turn, didn't dare to let his friends see the tired eyes and the destroyed man who fought so hard. He nodded towards the field, replying quietly, "Yes, yes I did."</p><p>"Smarter than me by a long shot," his opponent chuckled.</p><p>The man did not answer but began walking forwards to fields. Looking at one another, his friends knew he needed to be alone as he did this.</p><p>Uneven hoed ground did not stop the King, not even the golden rabbits that went up to him to see what was next to be done. He continued onwards, until he reached the centre of the largest field. Where he took a seat then and there, letting himself  bask in the sun and his royal red cloak get covered in dirt.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he was consumed by fresh air and he was at peace.</p><p>Technoblade could almost hear the pleasant music as he murmured the two words to the world.</p><p>"I'm free"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you want me to write an actual story called the Potato War. </p><p>Give kudos and comment, this is my first work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>